Youngblood Huntress
by Anarchy-Bell101
Summary: Mika is an Alpha. One of the strongest in this apocalyptic world. Soon only 310 people will remain alive. The problem is how to kill the others. On her way to the Alpha meeting she finds herself falling asleep. When she awakens in a world where adults are good and children are younger than her what can she do? Can this redhead, Gaara, open her broken heart? GaaraxOc. Review Please.


**A.N**

**Hello and welcome to my second story. This story is available on and . My username on both websites is AnarchyBell101 so if you dislike either one of these websites feel free to read it on the other.**

**To anyone reading my other story on FanFic it's currently on hold. I'm not sure if I will discontinue it yet. I may put it up for adoption.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Naruto would be together and Sakura would be dead because she is useless. **

**Warning**

**Any highly religious people may be offended in this story because it contains mentions of other gods and disrespect to God in some forms. I'm religious myself so I'm not picking on religious people. Also this contains swearing, self harm and some violence. It's M for a reason.**

**Fonts**

**Demon/God**

_Thought_

Normal

Jutsu

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Miki looked at the person in front of her. The boy looked about 19. That means he was on his last legs. That's what the strongest called it when the weaklings were in their last year of sanity.

The moment when a weakling like this boy reached the age of 20 he would convert into a sprinter. By kneeling down in front of Miki and bearing his throat it was obvious that he wanted to die.

She looked at him with cold eyes. "Sithis bless you" she stated before she ended his suffering with a bullet through the head.

It had been like this for 9 years now. It all started when all the children under 20 either changed or died. The younger you were the stronger you were once you had turned. The problem was not many young people survived. The reason behind this was because of a 'God' called Sithis.

He decided that the Adults had failed the planet. He decided to send what he called a 'gift' to every child in the world. He sent the gift at 12:00pm New Year's Eve. Only the strongest were to survive. They would fuel his new world. This time was called 'The Hell'

After all the children had either changed or died God was, well... Fucking pissed off. He could not take his anger out on Sithis so he punished the children. He appeared in every adults mind and twisted them.

The adults were told to kill the children. It's fucked up, isn't it? Imagine it as a zombie apocalypse but replace the zombies with adults and the survivors the kids.

It was total anarchy. There were 1billion children and 3billion adults to deal with. Well I guess it still is but at least, nine years later, we managed to figure out some form of order.

To start off with we sorted the adults. The Sprinters was anyone from first transformation (20) to the beginning of middle age (39). Once you hit middle age (40) you became a Walker. This lasted until the final stage, Crawler. That stage goes from 55 to death. To sum them all up we called them Drones

Then we figured out the children. We found out that the younger you were when you changed the more powerful you could become. The top ten youngest were aged from 4 to 6. People called them Alphas. After the top ten there was the top 300. They were labelled Soldiers They ranged anywhere from 8 to 10. Anyone aside from that who survived were weaklings.

They were called this because once they reached 20 they became Sprinters. Soldiers and Alphas didn't change. Because once they reached 12 they stopped aging.

The Drones soon proved to be a problem. Humanity just kept on dying and from the original 4billion that survived Hell only 789million Drones and 157thousand Weaklings, Soldier's and Alphas.

That brings us to today's problem. Any weaklings left are now nearing 19. That means they are on, what we call, their 'Last Legs'. Soon all of them will become Sprinters. That leaves us with only 310 people left.

Right now the Alphas have called a meeting. We have to discuss a way to keep the 310 alive while wiping out all other life forms.

I guess this is where I will introduce myself. My name is Miki. Now though, I am know as Youngblood. I am the most powerful. I was turned at the age of 4. All of the other Alphas were changed above the age of 5.

We Alphas know ourselves as The Pack. We chose this name because I took on the quality of an animal. A wolf with ten tails to be precise.

Word spread about us quickly. We were hailed as Gods. Only Sithis being higher than us.

I am twelve years old on New Year's Eve, 12:00pm. Yup, exactly. That means the moment I turned four all the children changed or died. Maybe that's why I survived. Right now I have long platinum blond hair. It has a metallic shine to it. It reached down to my knees in choppy layers. The tips of my hair are white. That would be fine if they didn't fucking glow. This made hiding nearly impossible.

I had to dye my hair. I chose red. I know what you're thinking. 'Why the fuck would she choose red?' But red was definitely the best choice. My normal hiding places were in a pile of bodies. The red made me fit in. Like I was bleeding. It also masked my scent. Did I mention that I used blood to dye my hair?

It was the easiest thing I could find. It's not like I could go to a hair dresser or anything. My eyes were two different colours. The right eye was a beautiful Gold. I was told it was like looking into the very gates of heaven. The eye on the left was a dark black. I was told this eye was like Hell, a black hole pulling you in. They also shined metallic so I simply keep them closed if need be.

My body, I am told, is perfection. It's exactly symmetrical. My breast are equal D cups. My abbs are defined but not masculine. I have a tiny waist with perfect curves. I'm on the thin side no matter how much muscle I have. This is due to the fact I have not eaten any food in a week. My body could last up to around 2 weeks with no food or water. After that I'll go crazy. Eat anything, even human flesh if I'm desperate enough.

I have claw mark scars along my back, lots of scars down my right arm from elbow to wrist, a single scar on the left side of my face from my eye to the bottom of my neck and a bite mark on my leg from an pissed off tiger.

The clothes I wear are pretty trashed. I have a well fitted black top, full length sleeves with slits so my shoulders show through. It has a high neck and cuts off just where my hips start. Showing off my belly button and the tattoo of what looks like a seal around it. It has a rip in the back like three claw marks. It also has a rip down one sleeve.

I wear bike shorts also in black. With a short skirt over them. (Like Yuki's from Vampire Knight) All this was pretty blood stained but I didn't mind. I also had a long camo brown trench coat that I kept open. (Like Anko's but heavier and longer) My favourite part of my whole outfit was my huge boots. They were black combat boots that went up to mid-thigh. They laced up the whole way and had metal bottoms so I could pack a huge kick.

I had a thigh holder for a gun under my skirt, two chains of ammo around my back and a heavy automatic on as well. In my boots there was a long knife and more spare ammunition was in the pockets of my trench coat.

I carried a single bag attached to my side on a belt that hung loosely around my skirt. This is also black.

Inside the pack I had half a packet of Panadol, bandages, beef jerky (homemade) wrapped in leaves, a map and a bottle of water.

Right now I was trying to make my way to the Alpha meeting. It was being held in Melbourne, Australia and I had to travel there from fucking America. It took me a whole month because I had to swim the oceans.

I arrived soaking wet and fucking pisssed. It would be another 15minutes of running before I reached the meeting point. I stopped when I heard a voice. It sounded distant. Like I was listening to everything through water. "Hey, Kakashi Sensei." the voice exclaimed. I looked around. Where the fuck was this voice coming from. "Hey there is a girl over here". "Coming Naruto".

I could feel my eyes closing. Oh shit. I could not sleep. Bad things happen when I try. Like waking up semi-insane with your hand through someone's throat. I fell to my knees, my body suddenly beyond exhaustion. I fought against the heaviness of my eyelids but I could feel myself slipping into Lala land. "_Oh Well"_ I sighed giving into the blackness. At best I would be late to the Alpha meeting. At worst I could kill everyone at the Alpha meeting or just die myself. You win some, you lose some. Am I right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to see a huge blob of yellow directly in front of my face. My eyes were unfocused and I could not make out the shape. I felt myself bobbing up and down a bit which meant I was being carried. I tensed my body. Ready to sprint for it if need be.

I tried to focus my eyes. I could make out the shapes much better now. I looked down. The man carrying me was pretty tall. Wait, what the fuck. Man? Oh shit. I got caught by Drones. I only had a brief thought of how they always killed on sight before I flung my body into motion. I used the Drone to kick off and give me a boost pulling my gun out mid-air. I flipped perfectly and landed with grace, gun aimed right at the drones head.

I guess this is where I should explain the 'Gift' Sithis gave us. The weaklings simply were faster, stronger and healthier. The soldiers were all of these plus had perfect eye-sight, aim and super tough skin. The alphas were all of this plus more. We could do strange things. Jace could channel lightning along his whole body to electrocute anyone who touched him. Sammy could mould into things and simply disappear straight through the ground, nothing was solid with her. My so called 'gift' was the best of course. Note the sarcasm? I could do all the things that the other Alphas could do plus one extra.

I could control blood. I could turn all the blood in someone else's body to acid. Turn my own blood into darts, knives and explosives. It was a pretty self-sacrificing power though. That's where I got the scars on my arm from. I got to get the blood from somewhere so I simply cut my wrist. My body replenishes blood at three times the normal rate so it barley affects me.

I looked to the Drone. "What do you want Sprinter?" I spat at him. He looked at me confused. "What's a sprinter?" He asked dumbly. I would have dropped my mouth in shock if not for my inability to show outside emotion. "You can talk?" I asked feeling rather stupid. "Well of course, my name is Kakashi. Please to meet you."

This is just wrong on so many levels. He is talking and being polite. Wow, this is going to be a long day. I can just feel it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N**

**Well that's chapter one. What do you think? Please PM me if there is anything you don't understand.**

**Vote, Review, Favourite and Comment please!** **Love AnarchyBell101. **


End file.
